


"At Your Service Mr. Payne" - Ziam Paylik

by ziallersbae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Liam Payne - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn in Lingerie, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, blowjob, one direction - Freeform, rich bitch liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallersbae/pseuds/ziallersbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a rich business man and has had a lot of stress lately. He didn't really have time for Zayn but he made it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"At Your Service Mr. Payne" - Ziam Paylik

**Author's Note:**

> Already sorry for typing or grammar mistakes.

 

 **Liam’s POV** : I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I groaned, seeing it was only 5 am but I had to get up. I own a big ass company and today we have really important meeting and I am not allowed to fuck it up. I looked to my left, seeing my cute boyfriend Zayn snoring and shifting around. He never wakes up when my alarm goes off and I always wondered how that is actually possible. I got up and took a shower and tried to relax and calm down a bit but my mind was going crazy because of that stupid meeting. I was sure Louis, my best friend, felt the same way. We own the company together hence why it is called _PaT-Industries_ = Payne and Tomlinson – Industries. Creative name, right? I finished my shower, dried myself off and did my usual morning routine. I got ready and gave Zayn a quick peck and left. It was still kind of dark outside and I still had some time left. I went to Starbucks and ordered two coffees because I was really fucking tired because I didn’t sleep the whole night. I have been stressing about this meeting for weeks and to be honest it also kind of ruined my sex life. We spent weeks on preparing ourselves for that meeting so whenever I came home, I was really tired, I only ate dinner with Zayn and went straight to bed. I felt so bad about it but I was going to make it up to Zayn. I drove to our company and parked my Range Rover in front of it. I stared at the building and saw that big ass sign that said “PaT- Industries”. I always thought it looked ridiculous but Louis insisted on it. I went in there and felt my nervousness rise. I was greeted by Louis and we exchanged just one look and it was enough to tell me that Louis was just as nervous as I was. We went into the room where the meeting will be held. “Let the fun begin” Louis whispered.

 **Zayn’s POV** : I woke up to see that Liam had already left and I kind of felt bad about it. He had so much stress the past few weeks and he never relaxed, not even for a single minute. I tried everything but nothing worked. I felt kind of nervous and hoped that the clients sign the contract. I wanted Liam to feel great tonight. An idea popped up in my mind and I got ready to go and buy it. Liam said I can call him after 2 hours because that is when he has a break from the meeting. I called him to ask if I could borrow his credit card and his response was “Sure darling, buy whatever you want, Daddy’s treat.” I smiled at his response and told him I loved him and hung up. I went down the streets and grabbed a coffee. After that I went to my favourite sex shop and the workers there greeted me friendly. “Need something for Liam, sweetheart?” the elder lady asked me. I chuckled because they knew me too well here. “Yeah, Liam has had a lot of stress lately and I want to please him real good tonight.” They helped me search until one of them said “How about this?” and help up a maid’s lingerie. I swallowed hard because I remembered when Liam once told me he is into that kind of stuff. I stared at the lingerie and smiled because I finally found what I needed. I took it and bought some strawberry flavoured lube and a sparkly butt plug. I paid for my things and left the shop with a smile on my face. I went onto a public toilet and put on the butt plug so I am prepared for Liam’s big dick. I went home and decided to watch some stupid TV until comes home. After a while I realized he was going to be home soon so I went into our bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I took out the lingerie and stared at it for a while. I wasn’t sure about it anymore but I muttered a “Fuck it” to myself and put on a red lace thong, a short black skirt and this weird white aprons maid always wear. You know what I am talking about. There are also some nipple clamps to put on but I am waiting until Liam gets home or the pain will be unbearable.  

 **Liam’s POV:** The meeting went absolutely amazing and I was asking myself, why I made such a fuss about it. Our clients signed the contract and everything went perfectly fine. I drove home and couldn’t wait to see Zayn and tell him how bad I felt for not spending that much time with him. I opened the front door and took off my shoes and coat. I couldn’t wait to finally get rid of that stupid suit. I figured Zayn was upstairs because the kitchen and living room were empty. I went into our bedroom and sat down at the end of the bed. “Zayn, darling, where are you?” The bathroom door opened and Zayn approached in a maid’s outfit with nipple clamps on. “At your service Mr. Payne” I gawked at him and felt my pants tighten. “I…uhm…whoa” I was speechless and Zayn just smirked at me. I patted my lap and Zayn went over and sat down. “How was your day sir?” I still stared at him, not knowing what to do. “What is it sir? Did I do anything wrong?” I shook my head and Zayn whispered “Mr. Payne, I was a bit naughty today.” I smirked at him and told him to go over to our closet and get our box full with toys. He bent over, letting me see the hot thong he wore under his skirt. By now I was fully hard. He came back with it and place it beside our bed. He sat down in my lap again and started to kiss me. It didn’t take long until it became a full make out session. I sucked and bit on his bottom lip making him moan into our kiss. He loosened my tie and started to unbutton my shirt. He took it off and started sucking on my neck. I got pushed back onto the bed and Zayn marked my torso. He took off my pants and boxers and began stroking my already painfully hard dick. I moaned out loud when I felt his hot tongue licking a stripe from the base of my dick to the head. I pushed his head down, making him gag. “You like when I am rough with you hm? You like choking and gagging around my dick and me fucking your mouth hm?” Zayn moaned around my dick and bobbed his head up and down rapidly. I gripped his hair and fucked his mouth hard. He gagged but I knew he liked it. I was close and Zayn looking at me innocently made me cum hard in his mouth. He swallowed it like the good boy he is and licked my dick clean. I pulled him up and turned us around so he was beneath me. His nipples were red and swollen. I took off the clamps and started sucking on his left nipple. He winced in pain because they were sensitive but when he gripped my hair, I knew he was enjoying it. I did the same to his right nipple. I took out our fluffy handcuffs and tied him to the bed. I ripped off his skirt and admired his beautiful body and how hot red lace looks on him. He blushed because he knew his body drove me crazy. I took of the thong and saw that he was wearing a butt plug. I smirked at him and took it out. He whimpered and looked kind of relieved. I sucked on his abs and v lines and Zayn got goose bumps. I kissed his thighs and positioned his legs. I kissed his hole, making him shudder. I started lapping and sucking his hole, making Zayn moan really loud. He pulled at his handcuffs and I smirked because I knew how much he loved to grip my hair. I pushed my tongue in and out, tasting him. I could taste the lube he must have used before to put in the butt plug. I raised my head and cocked an eyebrow at him “Strawberry lube, really Zayn?” “Fuck off Liam, seriously.” I chuckled and continued eating him out and I knew he was close so I stopped. I took out a vibrator from our box and lubed it up. _Of course with the strawberry flavoured one._ Zayn rolled his eyes at me because he knew what I thought about the lube. I pushed the vibrator into his whole and Zayn moaned, letting his head sink back into the pillow. I turned the vibrations on and pushed it in and out. I got an idea and lubed up my dick and Zayn shot me a questionable look. “Think you can take two dicks?” He nodded eagerly and I put lots of lube on my dick. I put two fingers into Zayn’s hole and wiggled them around. Zayn told me he was ready and I slowly inserted my dick. Zayn winced a bit but got used to it quickly. I moaned out loud because I could feel the vibrations against my dick. I started to thrust in and out rapidly making the both of us moan each other’s names out loud. I bent down to kiss Zayn. Our kisses included more teeth and tongue but both of us couldn’t care less. You could tell we were close when my thrusts became sloppier and Zayn started to sob. “Show me how hard I can make you cum. Show it to Mr. Payne” Zayn almost screamed in pleasure and came all over his chest. He clenched around my dick and that was enough to make me come. I pulled out slowly and then the vibrator. I licked at Zayn’s hole, catching my leaking cum and Zayn whimpered because the feeling became too intense. I uncuffed him and kissed him passionately. “Thanks for such a great night baby.” Zayn winked at me and said “No problem Mr. Payne.” I cleaned his chest and cuddled him tightly. We talked for a bit but soon we both fell asleep after a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorrry if this sucks but tbh I've never written something like this and just wanted to try out something new.  
> Leave a comment if there's something that really sucks and please leave kudos :)  
> Thanks :)


End file.
